deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Leone vs Killer Croc
Leone vs Killer Croc is a What-If? Death Battle and the first episode of BigBangOverlordBuster's 3rd season Death Battle, dedicated due to the official premiere of Warner Bros. Suicide Squad ''film, plus the debatable question of ''"Lion vs Crocodile", these two animals are pinned down to a fight... Description The Lion is the King of the Jungle, while the Crocodile is the monster of the water, these two animals already encountered in a fight in nature, so what if we bring Leone from Night Raid against the Killer Croc? Before the premiere of 'Suicide Squad' on August 5 2016, we shall see which of these two animal-powered brawlers will become the top of the food-chain... Interlude (*Epic Death Battle Intro*) (*Queue- Lion and crocodile video documentary*) Bang: The Lion and the Crocodile, 2 of Africa's most dangerous predators, both are strong, fast, hungry and dangerous animals. Alisa': And these two are about to duke it out, Nature Style...and since the Premiere of Suicide Squad is coming on August 5, 2016, why won't we get one of the members as a combatant, and why not give the sexy powerhouse of Akame Ga Kill another shot for the kill? LeoneDB.gif Bang: Leone, the Lion of Akame Ga Kill 's Night Raid. KillerCrocDB.gif Alisa: And Killer Croc, the Reptilian Beast of Gotham Sewers....with us today is the guy who fought WarGreymon in one of our DB , Tatsumi. Tatsumi: Konichiwa guys, it's good to be here... Bang: She's Alisa, I'm Bang and he's Tatsumi.... Tatsumi: And it's our jobs to analyze their weapons, armors, and skills to find out who would win...A DEATH BATTLE.... Leone Name: Leone Gender: Female Affiliation: Night Raid Height: 5’7’’ Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability, stamina, agility, proficient assassin, master hand-to-hand combatant, Shapeshifting, regeneration, superhuman senses. Feats: *Manhandled several gang members with Tatsumi. *Killed a Saurian-like Danger Beast with a single strike. *In the manga, she has defeated Dorothea, A far stronger foe. * Survived bolts of lightning from General Budo. *Was able to fend off one of Kurome’s puppets and Bols at the same time, with only one arm (literally!). * Shatters a falling building twice with a shoulder tackle. * Destroys a huge pillar with a single punch and uses it as a baseball bat. * Hoists up a large boulder and slams it on Dorothea. * Can easily hoist up enemies with one arm and can either snap their necks or slam them into the ground. * Can pick up the scent of a Danger Beast 50km or more away from her distance and can charge after it within minutes. * Can easily down 3 extremely large Danger Beasts. (*Queue- Akame Ga Kill Opening 2- Liar Mask *) Bang: It was in times of corruption and greed that screwed up the entire country, rebels start to rise and stand against it. Alisa: And when the Empire refuses to go down, War between sides soon reign, double-crossing, assaulting, stealing, and assassinating has become a thing in their lives. (*Queue- Akame Ga Kill! Episode 1- Night Raid Scene* ) Tatsumi: And in terms of assassination, in this world, the most feared among these factions is Night Raid… Alisa: And since Tatsumi’s one of them, tell us more… Tatsumi: Night Raid, as the name implies, we attack mostly at night, taking down bastards at each time...some of the members use swords, guns, a suit of armor, but this one likes to go extremely physical… (*Queue- Episode 1* ) ''Leone: Hey there, you’ve seem to be lost, want to let big sis help you around?'' Bang: Leone, the beast of Night Raid, she is one of Night Raid’s older members and as far as I am concern, one of the most enjoyable to be with… Tatsumi: That’s kinda true…Growing up in the slums, Leone Onee-chan is a pretty and tough lady, after joining Night Raid, she wanted he country to be different, and wanting to make sure no-one will go through the street life as she has in her time. (*Queue- Random scene of Leone from Episode 1 and 2*) Alisa: Leone is considered to be a master assassin and expert in swindling… (*Queue- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=azLwGdLM_RQ%7CLeone swindled Tatsumi in Episode 1 *) ''Alisa: Like the time she swindled poor young Tatsumi in Day 1'' Alisa '''& Bang': (*Laughing*) '''Tatsumi': Dammit guys… (*Queue- Episode 6*) ''Alisa: Like many of the characters in her world, Leone has a teigu, teigu’s are weapons with special abilities made by the very first emperor and many scientist worldwide….'' Bang: And her teigu is called, Lionelle… (*Queue- Episode 6- Leone Transforms*) ''Leone: This form always get me fired up….'' Tatsumi: Animal King: Lionelle ''is a teigu that granst the user superhuman strength, speed, and animal like abilities to name a few… '''Bang: And combining with her survival in the slums, she’s an extremely badass brawler.' Alisa: Unlike most of the members in Night Raid, Leone likes to do the heavy jobs, where she gets to pound someone to a pulp or strangle them or crush them to death. Tatsumi: Leone Onee-chan is a strong fighter, she stand toe-to-toe against many powerful foes and beasts alike. (*Queue- Random scenes of Leone during the anime and Manga series*) Bang:' She’s strong enough to lift huge boulders, smashed through a pillar with ease and uses the big damn thing like a bat, shoulder-tackle a huge falling building in midair, durable enough to last in may fights, fast enough to react and save Akame from an explosion, and even without her teigu, she took 6 to 10 gunshots in point blank range from Mr. Fatso, and pummeled the fucker’s skull…that’s what you get for messing with innocent people fatso…' Tatsumi: She has survived being struck by multiple thunderbolts by Budo, being impaled several times by Esdeath, fast enough to outrun a saurian Danger Beast, plus strong enough to kill several pack of them, and even last in an extreme fight with Kurome and her puppets, with literally one arm, because Kurome sliced of the other arm. Bang: And to count in her heavy attack, she has a "Charge Punch", where she will strike her enemies with a single punch that hits so hard, just being in contact with the punch can already kill 5 full grown men... Alisa: But sad to day, don’t overestimate the power of the lion, it also has some downfalls. Flaws/Weakness: *Known to go berserk in some fights. *Due to rush head on to battle, she was caught and easily mauled by Esdeath. *Enjoys her fights to much, she usually started them in some cases. *Sometimes her abilities affects her mental and emotional behavior even when she didn’t use her teigu. *Lacks a lot of long-range attacks Alisa: Her level of firearms is lacking, she is sometimes aggressive and hotheaded, she gambles a lot, she’s a heavy drinker, and of course, her teigu affects her mental capacity as well… Bang: What my co-host partner means to say is, Lionelle affects the behavior of Leone, makig her lick Tatsumi in the ear, showing off some animal like behavior, as she also likes to lay on the floor like a good, sexy kitty, luckily she is not stupid, she’s actually far smarter than you think… Tatsumi: We have seen and learned what we got for Nee-san, now it’s time to unleash the beast. (*Queue- Episode 23*) ''Leone: It’s nothing personal, but you’ve chose your side, and by that I have no choice but to take you down…(*Jumps and attacks Ran*)'' Killer Croc Name: Waylon Jones Aliases: Killer Croc, The King of The Sewers Gender: Male Height: 10’5’’ (*currently, due to mutation of his genes and several experiments, his size keeps on growing*) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, enhanced speed and animal-like senses, extreme armored skin and durability, sharp claws, liminal healing factor, Amphibious abilities, and regressive avatism. Feats: *Stand toe-to-toe and defeated Batman is some occasions *Survived after encountering Bane *Fought the likes of Superman, Solamen Grundy, and other metahumans *Killed many gangsters and crocodiles in his Prime *Manhandled Robin *Lifted an entire school bus and devoured the children inside it. *Mauled an entire SWAT Team *During his time in Arkham Asylum, he murdered and devoured several staff members…. *Once escaped Arkham by biting off his own hands (*Queue- Gotham City in Arkham Asylum *) Bang: Gotham City, home of the Batman, as well as several villains that take refuge in there… Tatsumi: Villlains, some in all shapes and sizes, from the creepy-as-f**k Joker, to the lustful and sneaky Catwoman…but this guy has been on Batman’s holy f**k book of records… (*Queue: Scene from Batman Unlimited: Animal Instincts* ) ''Killer Croc: Aww…you started without me…'' ''Alisa: Waylon Jones, A.K.A. The Killer Croc, the mutant reptile man of Gotham…'' Bang: Before he was a scary as f**k crocodile-man, he was once… (*Queue: Image of young Waylon Jones* ) Bang: A scary as f** yet innocent sick kid... Tatsumi: Born with a rare physical disorder that gives him reptilian like skin, Walyon Jone’s mom died giving birth to him and his own father ditch him for being too….ummm….too Alisa: Ugly… Bang '''& Tatsumi': ALISA! ''Alisa: What…it iz true….just look at him… Bang: Well, taking by his drunk and ass of an aunt, Waylon Jones is raised horribly, not granted proper education, no suitable environment for him to socialize and becomes the very thing everyone sees to hate, a freak… (*Queue- Waylon Jones in the Circus* ) Alisa: Because of his growing body and freakish-reptilian face, Waylon joins the circus in hopes to gain money, his job? Wrestle crocodiles and kill ‘em all… Tatsumi: And due to those things, he is forever dubbed with the alias, “Killer Croc” (*Queue- Killer Croc vs The Batman: Animated Series*) ''Killer Croc: Being a reptile man ain’t pretty, but it gots it's upsides (*hoisting up Batman*) like having the strength of a crocodile for instance.'' ''Alisa: Due to his reptilian aviatism sickness, he has superhuman strength, speed, durable skin and fast regenerative abilities as well, and da…he can swim in water and stay underwater for a long period of time.'' Bang: He is an expert in wrestling and basic hand-to-hand combat, he is a capable fighter. (*Queue- Batman Unlimited: Animal Instincts- Killer Croc fighting Nightwing *) Tatsumi: His strength is animalistic, he’s strong enough to lift Batman over his head and hurl him away, can flip around cars, manhandle Robin, and even stand toe-to-toe with other metahumans. His scaly skin is so durable and dense, it became bulletproof, he has sharp teeth and claws that can break bones and tear out flesh. He is smart enough to become a "king" under the sewers he calls home. Bang: He even survived being mauled by Bane, a far more stronger foe, as well as Solomon Grundy, who accidentally enter his sewers, mistaking it for the swamps, both of them are far stronger than Killer Croc, and even nearly killed him… Alisa: But the big guy survived, but not in a good way… (*Queue: Son of Batman-Mutated Croc stealing drugs *) Bang: Yeah, whenever Killer Croc’s body forces itself to regenerate injured body parts, he becomes more wild in the process, and speaking of wild, because of his sickness, he has to go to the doctors often, to fix him up….it just ends up worst… Tatsumi: Croc’s body becomes more reptilian and beastly after every failed experimental attempts in curing him, becoming more and more of an animal within months, he soon starts to develop more exaggerating and disfigured crocodilian-like scales and spikes, and soon sports out his own crocodile tail. ''Alisa: And to mention the fact that because of his mutation, it boils into his weaknesses and flaws, the downsides he so claims…'' Bang: Killer Croc may be smart enough to read french books and makes his own sewer Empire, Killer Croc’s actually kind of an idiot, because of his mutation, he’s becoming more and more of a freak, losing the thinking of humanity… (*Queue- Beware the Batman- Batman striking on Killer Croc’s soft spots* ) Tatsumi: Batman was able to outwit the monster, not every part of Croc’s body is bulletproof. Batman found the vulnerable parts between his chest and some area below his rib, and sometimes explosive power can knock him out too… (*Queue- The Batman: Batman holding down Killer Croc underwater*) Alisa: And even though he can stay in the water for so long, he can’t stay in the water forever, he needs time to take a breather before he might drown. Tatsumi: And because of his limited intellect and animalistic behavior, Killer Croc can only fight with sheer instincts, no mind in it whatsoever. Bang: Tick-Tock, Tick-tock, it’s time to uncage the wild croc….. (*Queue-The Batman: Killer Croc and an unnamed thug*) ''Killer Croc: The name’s Croc….Killer Croc…but you can call me “Boss”'' Intermission ''Alisa: Alright, both combatants are set, let’s end this debate, once and for all…'' Tatsumi: And it is time to find out which of these two are true to the word “beast”… Bang: And I want to see bones breaking, and meat tearing…LET’S GET READY TO RRUUMMMMBBBLLLLEE WITH DEATH BAAATTTLLLEEE!!! FIGHT!!! In the old rainy village, in a huge Mafia Hideout, Leone kicks out a large metal door that keeps the Mafia boss inside. Leone grins as she heads inside. Leone: “I have come for you head, Mafia Boss…” She cracks her knuckles, only to see a man in a fine suit trembling and sitting on the floor, hugging his leg like a baby, Random Gangster:“Just kill me now” '' The man gasps, surprising Leone, she can smell the man is willing to die. ''Leone: “You want to die?” Leone ask in a mix of shock and curiosity…."'' ''Random Gangster: Better you than the other guy…” the man gasps… Leone: "What other guy?” Leone said, the man stutters, he trembles. Random Gangster: “He’s a foreigner, a freak, looks like a giant ugly, walking-talking Crocodile man…” Leone is confused for a moment, she can’t really tell if he’s telling the truth or not. The whole room soon starts to shake, 2 large scaly claws breaks through the floor, a large grunt emits next, Killer Croc in a grey trench coat pulls himself out of the large hole he made, his tail moves left and right, his almost-crocodilian face makes a snarl, looking at the gangster. Killer Croc: “Aww you’re hiding from me?” Killer Croc snarled, Leone suddenly grabs a large chunk of rock from the debris and throws it at Killer Croc’s head like a basketball, Croc turns around and glares at the one who throws the rock at her. “'' ''Leone: Sorry to say this Leather-ass, but he’s mine to kill!” Leone said as she makes her stance ready to brawl, Killer Croc cracks his knuckles, Killer Croc: “You’re going to regret that lady…” Killer Croc snarls and follows it with a reptilian roar. FIGHT!!! (*BG Music- Epic Music - Action | Epic fight - Fred Bouchal ) Killer Croc and Leone soon spar against each other, Killer Croc slams his fist in attempt to knock Leone down, but being faster Leone was able to dodge Killer Croc’s attack. Leone jabs on Croc’s gut, Croc coughs out saliva, the punch felt strong to the mutant, but Killer Croc sees his chance, he wraps his huge arm around Leone and hoist her up, trying to crush her by hugging. Killer Croc tries to squeeze his lock tighter, Leone grabs hold on his arm, she muscles her way out, she pulls the arm open with brute force, shocking both the man watching and Killer Croc himself, she deivers to Killer Croc a wrestling Jumping Cutter move, then Leone grabs hold onto Croc’s head and shoulder and slams him over the floor with an impressive Judo body slam. Leone: "How you like that?" Leone bashfully said to Croc. Killer Croc rises and slams his tail at Leone, sending her flying out of the room, she topples over the floor, as she rises up, Killer Croc goes down in all 4 and tackles her out of the building and outside in the mafia’s Japanese-themed garden on the rainy night. Killer Croc chuckles as he drags Leone and attempts to drown her, he laughs sinister. Killer Croc: "Let's see how long you can hold your breath..." Leone grabs onto Croc's claws and judo slams him to save herself from drowning, Killer Croc snarls, he grabs hold on her and jumps into one of the garden’s pond, there are several ponds in the garden, some as big as a backyard swimming pool, Killer Croc swims deeper into the water, but Leone still forces her way out, she jumps out of the pond and exhales heavy, Killer Croc jumps after her. The 2 fighters brawl like boxers, Killer Croc lands blow after blow onto Leone, while Leone continue to strike at Croc's belly. Killer Croc grabs hold on Leone and slams her again to the ground, and this time, he kicks her rolling away from him. Killer Croc roars. Killer Croc: "Now let's make some chaos bitch" Killer Croc jumps and charges at Leone on all 4, is his time to make his move. (*BG Music- Batman: Arkham Origins OST - Killer Croc ) Killer Croc has the upper hand now, he body slams Leone to the muddy ground and shakes her around like a muddy dog, he hurls her into the ground, he jumps into one of the ponds in the garden, Leone is covered with wounds, within seconds, they fully recovered, she’s good as new, she rises up and cracks her neck, she sniffs around for something bad and odorous, she caught his scent, she dodges as Croc jumps out and tries to lunge at her, Leone wraps her arm around his waist and gave him a German Suplex. Croc shakes his head as he recovers from the coil. He charges at Leone and lands a heavy hit on her, sending her straight through several large rocks. Killer Croc rushes after her, he jumps and slams his tail directly, his tail makes contact on Leone, he grabs Lone and slams her on the ground and do so over and over again Leone punches him in the eye and she grabs hold onto Killer Croc’s tail, she spins him around and slams him into the ground once more. She holds on to his neck and starts hammering on his skull, the hammering is quite brutal, she was able to crack the skull a little, Killer Croc uses his size to flip her over out of him. Leone quickly stands from the attack. Killer Croc jumps to the ground and and spins in a "Death Roll" right at her, she simply gives him a backhand and sends him toppling back, Killer Croc stands in his full height and crack his neck twice, Leone cracks his knuckles. Leone: "It’s time we settle this damn thing…” Leone boasts. Killer Croc: "Happy Too..." Killer Croc brags too. (*BG Music- Roundtable Rivals *) Leone charges over beneath Killer Croc’s legs and shatters his ankle, Killer Croc growls in agony, but not from the pain of the broken ankle, but from the pain of the healing of the broken part. Leone charges and tackles Croc and hammers down on him, Croc, desperately trying to live, shoves Leone away. Leone charges at Killer Croc, Killer Croc goes down in all four limbs and charge at her as well for the last time, this time, they collide at each other, like 2 heavy boulders rolling at each other, it’s the test of strength and power, Killer Croc, being bigger tries to push her down, they both try to outmuscle one another, but being far stronger than Killer Croc can ever be, Leone muscles Killer Croc down, she slams him to the ground. She outmuscles Croc, and body slams him over and over again. She holds onto Croc's tail and spins him around, smashing every ornament in her way, then she slams Killer Croc to a large statue. She grabs hold onto Killer Croc’s skull, she tries to pull his skull out, but Killer Croc shakes her off, she shatters both of his arms, Killer Croc sees his broken arms and heals it up, he gone mad, he tries to bite onto Leone, one wrong move Killer Croc has made, Leone grins as she super charge punch right through under the rib of Killer Croc, the powerful impact shatters Killer Croc’s entire rib, Killer Croc falls to the ground, this time, Leone grabs hold onto Killer Croc’s head, she tears out the crocodile’s head right out, blood spills around the ground as Leone tosses the head away and makes her victory pose, her doing her peace sign. Leone: "Don't mess with the lion..." ANIMALITY!!/ K.O.!! Leone strangles the mafia boss in joy, while Killer Croc’s torn body is being fed to multiple Danger-Beasts. RESULTS Tatsumi: Nee-san won…cool, looks like in this fight, the lion kills the croc. Bang: Now that’s the bone-snapping, meat tearing battle I’m hoping for… Alisa: Killer Croc may have the advantage in size and durability in the fight, Leone’s faster healing factor, along with her greater speed and strength and tenacity, plus her far better fighting techniques and experience in battle gives her the win… Bang: Comparing to the strength of Killer Croc and Leone, we found out Leone is far stronger and have been through more threatening opponents than Killer Croc has ever been, Leone has been with the big boys and big fights and won many of those fights, while Croc can only last some yet can't get a certin victory of some of it. Tatsumi: Killer Croc officially lost to Solomon Grundy and Bane, both foes being far stronger than Killer Croc, there’s no arguing that Leone Nee-san overpowered the mutant croc. Alisa: And to top it all off, Killer Croc’s kinda stupid, because of his mutation, the monster’s dim-witted intellect gave Leone the better advantage, even though he mad a sewer empire and even read French books, Croc's limited brain power is still low in the end. Leone is far smarter, far faster, and far stronger than the Croc. Bang: In the end, Waylon Jones was “lion” about being the tough one… WINNER Winner_Leone.gif Leone: Winner +Far stronger and faster +Faster regenerative healing factor +More experience in fighting and better fighting skills +Fought bigger and stronger opponents Killer Croc: +Larger and more durable -Slower Regenerative abilities -Not as smart as Leone, or not smart at all -Only knows wrestling and dirty boxing Alisa '''& Tatsumi': The Winner is Leone '''Bang': Next Time on DEATH Battle (*'Winston: I am not a monkey....I am a scientist*)' Trivia *This is BigBangOverlordBuster's 7th What-If? Death Battle that features a character from Akame Ga Kill!, it is also the 2nd Episode that features Leone . *This episode is dedicated for Suicide Squad, release in August 5 2016, hencing the other opponent's intro, Killer Croc ... *This Death Battle is widely based on the popular idea of "Lion vs Crocodile"... *This is one of BigBangOverlordBuster's newly time-consuming research since both combatants are animalistic and strong in feats and abilities... * This is BigBangOverlordBuster's What-If? Death battle with the most detailed and most effort of work put on. Mainly because this is his way of improving his writing and storytelling. *This is BigBangOverlordBuster's first Death Battle Winner's template to be a .gif instead of a .png *This is one of BigBangOverlordBuster's favorite Death Battles he has ever made (second being [[WarGreymon vs Tatsumi/(Incursio)|''WarGreymon vs Tatsumi/(Incursio)]], third being ''Grimlock vs Predaking, and forth being ''Artorias vs The Gleam Eyes''.) *Killer Croc quoting: "Happy too!" came from the film, Batman Unlimited: Mechs vs Mutants . *The Gangster Boss Leone and Killer Croc were after in this What-If? Death Battle is the same one Leone killed in the Akame Ga Kill! Manga and Akame Ga Kill! Anime Episode 6. *Leone strangling is a meme in the internet, originally she's strangling Lubbock. Poll Who do you think will win? Leone Killer Croc Draw You just want to see who will end up eat or be eaten? Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:BigBangOverlordBuster Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Fights made for commemoration Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016